


Business As Usual

by wanderryn



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, M/M, Power Play, Role Reversal, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power is a complex and mysterious thing, but Khan wields it well and Spock loves every moment of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure and utter smut with no plot. I did this per the request of a friend and my own personal Khan, no specifications were given other than Spock and Khan in a business setting though so I let my mind run wild and here's the result.

Have you ever done something that you knew you may come to regret someday, but you did it anyway because at the time you really wanted to? Spock was not one to often do something so reckless. Least of all when it came to his business, it was practically his baby, he didn’t have room to be reckless. But he couldn’t help himself this time, there’d been no way to prepare himself for the way his life was going to be flipped about. And all by a single man walking into the door of his office. His name is Khan Noonien Singh, and he is everything that Spock desired in himself. Stoic, calm and confident, and radiating with well contained and controlled power. Tall and handsome with dark eye and eyes that pierced you straight through the soul, pinning you down where you sat, even as his full cupid’s bow lips pulled into a smirk. A smirk that sent shivers down Spock’s spine. He knew then that he was ruined. This man would change everything...and he was going to let it happen.

He charmed and thrilled everyone in the building, his humor was dry much as Spock’s was, though his expressions varied far more, and he had a tendency to flirt. When it was directed at the CEO himself, Spock didn't mind it. In fact he welcomed it, encouraged it though he never returned it. His dark eyes would merely shine with secrets and dark promises, his desire remaining buried despite how strong it was growing to be. But then when he’d see that attention turned on someone else it made his stomach twist painfully and his vision turn red with anger. Khan did not belong to Spock, not in any sense of the word, regardless of him working as his personal assistant. Still...he felt this possessiveness slowly claim him, tinged with greed and jealousy when it came to the charming man. 

Spock should have seen the signs in himself, he should have learned to control it better, but there was simply nothing he could do. It was too late, Khan had claimed his mind, consuming every thought, haunting him even at home as he slept. And then he’d seen him turn that gaze of his away and to another man. Never had he seen him turn that attention of his to another man, he’d charm the women in his building left and right but...no, this was new. This was intentional, this was deliberate, he was baiting him. And he was successful. Once in his office again, alone together with Spock still seething, Khan had merely smirked back at him over his shoulder. “You seem tense,” he’d said. 

Three little words in that deep sultry voice and Spock was locking the door behind himself. Surging forward he sought to wipe that smirk from his face, to hear that voice calling his name in place of those snarky sarcastic remarks he always made. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, Spock’s fingers gripping at the front of what had been a pristinely ironed white shirt. His hold pulled at the fabric, wrinkling it, and he didn’t care because it would be on the floor soon enough. For everything he gave, Khan took and gave it right back in double. The fires of their passion licked at each other, burning brighter as they only fueled them. Pushing Khan back towards the desk pushed everything away, scattering papers and knocking over his pen holder. He’d wanted to shove him down on it, to pin him and claim him and show him that he belonged to him. Spock wanted to make Khan scream and beg and want only him. 

But once again Khan had thrown him for a loop. They’d barely been at his desk for a second, papers still fluttering and pens rolling across the wooden surface when suddenly he was being turned about. Spock felt long fingers making quick work of his tie, tugging it off and dropping it to the floor before moving to work on the buttons of his shirt, his rear pressing against the edge of the desk as a strong thigh slipped between his legs pressing up. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be happening, he was supposed to be taking Khan this way. But his hands, they were so quick, so determined and precise, and suddenly they were everywhere. Gripping his hair, sliding over his chest and down into his half opened shirt, his touch like fire on Spock’s skin. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, he only wanted. 

Spock’s skin was crawling, his muscles flexing and relaxing under his touch, a shudder rocking his entire body as dull nails bit at his skin, dragging back up to his collarbone before delving into his hair again and holding him there as his mouth was ravished. He tried to fight it, tried to regain his footing as the one in charge, his fingers dug into Khan’s shoulders, but he found himself only pulling the man closer. He could feel the tug of a smirk at the corners of his lips, he felt the rumble of a chuckle deep within Khan’s chest as he allowed himself to be pressed flush against him. That chuckle only made him angrier and as he jerked back to make a remark the thigh pressed between his legs suddenly ground against him, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his core and forcing a moan out of Spock’s lips. 

It took his mind some time to catch up, between the feeling of Khan’s teeth grazing the skin of his neck, and the rock of his thigh between his own he could hardly function suddenly. He didn’t realize he’d pulled his shirt untucked and finished unbuttoning it until he felt his hands sliding over his body again, pushing the material down over his shoulders and dropping it to the floor with his tie. “I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever crack,” Khan spoke just below his ear, warm breath washing over his sensitized skin. Closing his eyes, he sought anything to grab onto and hold him where he was, his fingers locking down on his waist, gripping at his shirt once more. His voice was like melted chocolate, deep and rich and he felt it all the way down to his bones. 

It was when he felt those long fingers at his belt buckle that some clarity returned to him, something in him snapping and reminding him that this was not the way he’d planned on this going. Somewhere along the line roles had been reversed and he needed to turn them back around. He faked it at first, dragging his hands around to the front of Khan’s chest as if he was merely caressing him, but then he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled, ripping it open and sending buttons flying as he turned his head to catch his lips. He bit down and tugged on his lower lip, pulling out a rather satisfying groan from the man before him. There, that was what he wanted, that was much better. Spock could feel the rush of power surging in him again and he pushed forward, pulling the shirt out and only ripping more buttons off. He gripped at Khan’s tie and tugged it off before pushing the shirt down his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. 

Pushing away from the desk he delved a hand down between their bodies to grip at the front of his pants, feeling the outline of his bulge through the black material. Khan panted against his lips, his nails digging into Spock’s shoulders as he tried to regain his control, caught off guard, by the way, Spock had suddenly taken the lead again. He only needed a moment, just a short breath to clear his thoughts and he was on him again. The kiss they shared was fire and heat and desperation, a battle that neither of them seemed to hold the lead in. Belts were tugged off and shoes kicked aside, hands gripped and tugged and pulled, hips grinding together as they both tried so desperately to overpower the other. But Khan got the advantage, pushing his hand down the back of Spock’s pants he grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, rocking their hips together and pushing another wanton moan out of him. His head had fallen back in the process and Khan’s mouth was on his neck instantly, biting and sucking as he walked him back against the desk again. “I’m going to fuck you,” he growled into his ear, the assertive tone made Spock’s knees weak and he was suddenly being hiked up and sat on the desk, legs spread to accommodate the width of Khan’s hips. 

“I’m going to turn you over on this desk,” he continued, biting down on the shell of his ear and making Spock whine, a noise he was quite ashamed to have ever made. “and fuck you mercilessly. I want the whole floor to know what I’m doing to you.” And Spock could feel that grin on his skin, his toes curled in anticipation. He knew Khan could follow through, he could hear it in his voice, and damn it did he want it. But this was not how he’d planned it and that was killing him. He couldn’t retaliate, though, even if he wanted to Khan’s lips were on his again fingers tugging at his pants and pulling them down to his knees. His boxers followed shortly after. And when Khan pulled out of the kiss their eyes locked and it was as if everything else stopped and Spock was swallowed by the raging sea in his gaze. 

So when he was suddenly turned about, hands pressing against the desk to catch himself, he gasped. Again there was no warning no time to prepare as his knees were bumped, forcing his legs to spread as far as his pants would allow them. The grip on his ass was harsh and unforgiving but oh how he loved it. Pushing up he turned his head to look back and berate Khan for manhandling him so, but his words died in his throat as confusion bloomed in his mind. Khan had just dropped down into a crouch and “Oh fuck--” Spock’s surprised moan came as he felt that devilish tongue on his entrance, the grip on his ass spreading his cheeks. 

His arms gave out as he felt Khan’s tongue press into him, his fingers clawing at the wood as he rested on his elbows now, hips canting back in an attempt to feel more of his mouth on him. It was so hot, like lava burning his skin but in such a delicious way, and then he flicked his tongue inside of him in a way that made him moan with reckless abandon, head thrown back as he arched forward. If he could see himself right now he knew he’d be so ashamed, he shouldn’t be doing this period. He shouldn’t be allowing Khan to touch him in such a way, but any thoughts against it were silenced by the push of a finger, slowly sliding into his tight entrance to the knuckle. Spock’s breathing only grew more labored at the burning sensation of being stretched, it was the good kind of burn, though, and he wanted more. He rocked his hips back against him, feeling his finger curl inside of him and make his thighs tense. 

Khan was quick to give him just what he wanted to, teasing at the entrance with his tongue he thrust his finger into him, twisting and curling inside of him before pressing another long digit into him. He could feel every shudder, every buck of his hips, he listened in on his labored breaths, catching every sigh and battled moan. He twisted and scissored within him, stretching him more and more as he slowly moved to stand again, adding a third and driving them hard into him now. He watched the way Spock’s back arched, his skin flushed red, spreading down over his shoulders from his face. But then Spock started pushing his hips back, fucking himself on Khan’s fingers and it made him groan, he imagined him doing that to his hardened cock, which twitched in the tight confines of his pants at the thought. There was no more time to waste. He needed to do as he’d promised and fuck him, his boss. 

A smirk curled on his lips and he pulled his fingers out of him, unbuttoning his own pants and pushing them down along with his boxers to free his now leaking cock. He watched as Spock dropped his forehead down against the desk, a whine sounding in his throat, muted by him trying to bite it back. He wouldn’t be able to silence himself soon enough, though. Spitting into his hand, he used it to lube himself up before stepping forward and slowly sliding into his entrance. He pressed a hand against the small of Spock’s back, rubbing circles into the skin with his thumb as he continued to push forward, stretching him more until his was buried to the hilt inside of him. Spock’s knuckles turned white as they gripped the edge of the desk, his breathing shaky as he did everything he could not to clench, not to fight Khan. It would only hurt more if he did. But once he stopped moving he finally relaxed, his head turning to rest his cheek on the desk as he glanced back at him. “...I hate you,” he found himself saying, but it only made Khan smirk that damned smirk again. 

With chills running up his spine, Spock felt Khan pull back once more only to slowly push back in, an agonizingly long thrust that had Spock fighting a whine once more. It still burned, his body still trying to adjust to the feeling of being so pleasantly full and it would continue to burn for a while longer. Still Khan moved his hips, keeping it slow and languid at first to get him used to it before his hands moved to grip his hips, blunt nails grazing the skin before he gave a sharp thrust. Shocked, Spock scrambled to regain his hold on the desk as he was pushed forward, his vision blurring momentarily as pleasure shot through him. And then it happened again, and again. And Spock was a mess beneath him. 

He knew, Khan knew exactly where to thrust to hit just the right spot, angling his hips up to drive into him harder still, the desk creaking under the strain of their weight. He committed every one of Spock’s moans, every gasp, and sharp cry, ever uttered please, every call of his name to memory. Honestly, Khan was certain he’d be out of a job after this, but it was so worth it. Watching the man who was always so quiet, so calm and composed, coming apart beneath him. The sight of his broad shoulders shaking, muscles tensing and relaxing as he arched and rocked back into him, the way the lights shined in the sheen of sweat spreading across his flawless skin. He could live with having to hunt for a job again for this. 

Spock’s moans only grew louder, more pleading and desperate as he thrust harder and deeper into him. There was a knock at the door, but neither of them acknowledged it, the fact that there was someone out there, someone who actually could hear them, only spurred Khan on more. Reaching forward he grasped Spock’s hair, pulling him back and forcing him up, back arching as his fingers tried to find purchase on the desk even as he was pulled flush up against Khan. He cried out his name at the change of angle, his thrusts hitting his prostate harder now. His legs threatened to give out, knees shaking beneath him as he felt himself growing closer and closer towards his release. “Khan--Khan, fuck, please-please!” he called out leaning his head back baring his neck to him. 

Khan ravaged his neck, taking the offering and milking it for all it’s worth, leaving dark bruises along the pale column, he wanted there to be no question of what had happened between them this afternoon. Spock would go home and look at himself in the mirror and remember, remember how it felt to be claimed. Remember how it felt to belong to Khan. “That’s it, louder. Scream for me, tell me what you want.” His own voice came out hoarse, more wanting than he would have normally allowed but Spock had this effect on him. He’d never wanted to have someone so desperately as this infuriatingly passive man. And now that he had him he only wanted more. 

“Fuck me, Khan! God--make me cum!” he cried louder as he was shoved back down against the desk, Khan’s hips driving forward mercilessly now. He retained his grip on his hair, holding his head up so the desk would muffle his sounds. They filled the heated room, mingling with his own and the sound of their bodies meeting over and over. But Khan didn’t get anything else out of him, not anything coherent at least. His words died off, only coming out in hoarse cries now as he was pushed closer and closer before a choked sound passed his lips before a long loud moan. Spock’s hips stuttered as he released against the front of his desk, clenching tight around Khan as if to pull him in deeper and hold him there. It was almost enough to make him cum as well, but he pushed forward, and with a few more relentless thrusts he was releasing inside of him, filling him with his hot seed. 

For a time the only sound that filled the room was their labored breaths, there was a hum on the other side of the door, a muffled buzz of voices all wondering and speculating what they’d just heard. Neither man seemed to care for some time, though, far too lost in their blissful haze, slowly coming down from their highs. Spock lay flat against his desk, Khan’s hands on his hips the only thing keeping him from sliding down, a lazy smile pulling across his lips as he felt him nuzzle and nip at his shoulder blade. The gesture was intimate and almost sweet, and it was gone within moments. They pulled apart without a word, cleaning themselves up with the kleenexes Spock kept at his desk for his allergies. 

They dressed again in silence, straightening out their suits and fixing their hair though neither of them could get the well-coiffed looks they’d originally come to work with. Their faces still had a slight flush, and bruises peeked out above the collar of Spock’s shirt. But he unlocked the door to his office and stepped out to fetch himself a coffee regardless, leaving Khan standing in his office with a grin rivaling that of the Cheshire cat. He was so terribly pleased with himself now.


End file.
